


The Conversation

by musikurt



Series: A Macmillan Family Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernie sits with his parents before dinner.  A familiar scene, an unexpected ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a Twitter RP that takes place in a Harry Potter AU.

Ernie stopped himself on the stairs a few times. He considered turning around and waiting. He had the entire break to tell them. Why spoil the holidays when he could just spit it out on the ride back to the train station? Who said he had to say something right at this very moment? 

Each time he started to turn around, he thought of Justin waiting upstairs. His friend who had supported him through the weeks and months of wrestling with understanding himself. Justin loved him in much the same way as his family, and when he told him nothing changed. In fact, it had been liberating because he no longer felt like he had to keep a secret from his best friend. He thought about Justin's words of support, his coming along on this journey, and how he would be letting both of them down if he backed out now.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase, Ernie could feel the pounding of his heart in his chest. He could not recall a time when he had been more nervous. Even on the first night at Hogwarts - which was definitely a nerve-wracking experience - he had not felt like he was going to be sick. He waited outside the drawing room for a few minutes, catching his breath and summoning his confidence, before he stepped inside.

The scene he saw was definitely a familiar one. His mother was sitting on the small sofa in the corner tending to her knitting. Even though she had some charmed needles somewhere in the house, she had always preferred to knit by hand ever since a Muggle classmate taught her how at Hogwarts. In fact, she often preferred to do many things around the house using Muggle methods. This likely contributed to Ernie's attitude toward and appreciation for his Muggle classmates - something he could credit for his friendship with Justin.

Mr. Macmillan was seated in his armchair across from the sofa with the evening edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Though he often commented that the reporters were biased and much of what the paper published was propaganda orchestrated by the Ministry of Magic, Ernie's father was a loyal reader. The current article must have been an engaging one, as he didn't look up when Ernie entered the room.

The only thing missing from the pre-dinner portrait in the drawing room was Ernie's sister. After a visit to the United States a few years earlier, the Macmillans had decided to enroll their daughter in school abroad. With the scheduling different at her boarding school, Ernie's sister would arrive only a few days prior to Christmas. She had a few years left of primary school, after which she would likely return home and attend Hogwarts. Ernie was torn on whether he would rather she be there for this conversation.

He quietly walked over to his normal seat on the end of the sofa opposite his mother. He tried once again to calm himself, as he could feel his heart rate rising once again. He tried to put together a string of words in his head, determined to make sure everything came out the way he wanted.

"Everything okay, dear?" His mother saved him from having to open the conversation.

"No-- well, yes-- I mean--" Ernie stammered. He wasn't prepared for the question. His father put down the newspaper when he heard his answer and gave him a curious look.

"Where's Justin?" His mother inquired, suspecting they may have had an argument or something.

"Oh, he's upstairs. Finishing up settling into the guest room." Ernie was glad to get a question he could easily answer. It helped him regain his composure and stall the inevitable conversation that was about to occur.

"Then what's wrong?" Ernie was startled slightly by his father's voice. He hadn't noticed that he had already taken an interest in the conversation.

"Nothing," Ernie replied quickly. "I mean nothing is wrong, that is." He could feel his palms starting to sweat a bit. "But I do have something to tell you."

His mother set her knitting on a side table and leaned in slightly. "What is it? Does Justin want to leave? Did something happen at school?"

Ernie was slightly annoyed at his mother's questions, but he knew he couldn't fault her. After all, there was no way she could know what he was about to tell her. His father folded up his newspaper and tucked it next the seat cushion.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's about me." Ernie stopped as he could feel both sets of eyes fixed on him. Occasionally, his parents glanced at each other and as he looked between them, he could see the concern starting to show on their face.

Ernie wondered what they might be thinking. They could be worried that he was messed up in the dark arts. It's possible they were considering an addiction to hallucinogenic potions. Maybe they even entertained the idea that he got a female classmate pregnant. If only he could have made sure they were prepared for what he was about to confess.

"It's-- well-- you see, I've been dealing with something for a while now, and I haven't know exactly how to tell you." Ernie swallowed. He wished he'd fetched himself a glass of water before sitting.

"What is it?" his father asked. "You know you can tell us anything." Ernie caught another fleeting glance between his parents.

"Well, I'm-- I'm gay." Ernie held his breath for a moment after he said it. There it was, out there in the open.

His parents looked at each other for a few seconds before his mother spoke. "Thank you for telling us, dear. I'm sure it wasn't easy, but you know it's okay, right?"

Ernie wasn't prepared for this response. Though his parents had never given him any indication they might not be accepting, he just assumed there would be some time before they could accept it. He was their only son, after all, and they had to have expectations for him continuing the family name and upholding traditions.

"Wait, what?" Ernie didn't mean to sound confrontational, but he couldn't help it.

"It's okay," his father responded. "You don't need to worry about us being upset or judging you. We both love you and accept you and your sister as you are. You know this, Ernie. If this is who you are, then you don't need to be ashamed or hide it from us. And we're both glad that you feel you can be open with us about something so personal."

Ernie wanted to sink into his chair. He was almost wishing they'd been upset, but he also felt guilty for ever thinking they might be. What his father said was true. His parents had always been open about empowering their children to be themselves without being concerned with the opinions of others.

His mother edged over on the sofa and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Ernie." Ernie could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes.

After his mother pulled away, there was a moment of awkward silence in the room. "Thank you, I guess," Ernie said, not really knowing what else to say.

"So," his father asked hesitantly, "Justin... is he your-- are you two--"

"Oh, no," Ernie quickly answered. "We're just good friends. He knows about me and has been incredibly supportive. That's partly why I wanted him here, in case, well--"

Ernie's mother gave him a knowing smile and nodded. "He's a wonderful friend, Ernie. Your father and I are glad you have people like him in your life." She paused for a moment as if deciding whether she should ask her next question. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Ernie could feel his face flush at the question.

"Come, now," Ernie's father said after clearing his throat. "If Ernie wants to share that with us, he will. We needn't press."

"I was just curious," his mother replied.

Ernie rose to his feet. His parents both stood, as well. "I think I'm going to head back upstairs and check on Justin." He started out of the room then turned back around. He gave each of his parents a hug. He told them he loved them and they said the same in return. As he finally found himself back on the stairs to the guest room, he smiled. He was truly fortunate for the people he had in his life - and he resolved he would never forget it.


End file.
